Tersenyumlah, Putri!
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Bangsawan dilarang tersenyum terlalu banyak, sehingga Hinata dijauhi. Tapi, seorang penjual buah merubahnya. /"Anda cantik, putri."/"Te-terima kasih." Warning inside, OneShot! Mind To Review?;)


Seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah menatap wajahnya pada sebuah cermin yang tergantung di kamarnya. Gaun biru muda yang menjuntai hingga mata kakinya mempercantik dirinya, setidaknya jika ia tersenyum.

Ya, dialah Hyuuga Hinata, putri kerajaan Hyuuga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kewibawaan.

Jemari lentiknya meraih anak-anak rambut yang menggantung bebas di wajahnya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah sudut melengkung ke bawah.

"Kenapa wajahku tidak cantik?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia iri, iri pada Putri Sakura yang cantik sehingga memikat Pangeran Sasuke. Iri pada Putri Ino yang bisa membuat Pangeran Sai tersenyum, bahkan ia iri pada kakak iparnya sendiri, Putri Tenten yang selalu terlihat anggun dan cantik di samping kakaknya, Neji.

Dunianya terasa hampa, usianya sudah 20 tahun, namun belum satupun pangeran dari luar istana yang ingin meminangnya.

Bukan belum, memang tidak ada. Batinnya.

Perlahan, kilatan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Dan bulir-bulir air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis!

Ia ingat pesan ayahnya, seorang anggota kerajaan tidak boleh tersenyum terlalu banyak, tidak boleh menitikkan air mata di depan orang lain dan tidak boleh sembarangan marah pada siapapun.

'Liat Hanabi, ia terlihat berwibawa karena ia jarang tersenyum! Kau harus mencontohnya!'

Kata-kata ayahnya itu terus terngiang di otaknya. Ya, ayahnya benar. Ia tidak boleh banyak tersenyum agar terlihat berwibawa.

Tetapi, kenapa ia tidak bilang bahwa cara itu dapat mengurangi temannya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Tersenyumlah, putri!**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Abal, gaje, aneh, banyak Typo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kakinya melangkah melewati lorong-lorong kerajaan yang panjang. Beberapa kali orang lewat di hadapannya, memberikan sapaan dan membungkuk kepadanya, namun tak ada satupun yang tersenyum satupun padanya.

Tak ada.

Namun, hal itu tidak diperdulikannya. Ia tetap melangkah menuju kolam ikan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menenangkan diri.

Kakinya tercelup sampai lutut, kemudian menyibak-nyibak airnya layaknya dayung. Ikan-ikan mulai berhamburan kesana-kemari, mengira mereka sedang diserang musuh yang mengerikan.

Hinata menatap wajahnya pada pantulan air yang menggenang disana, dan terlihatlah gadis bersurai indigo yang diikat ke atas dengan tampang mengerikan. Ya mengerikan, karena tiada senyuman maupun kecerahan disana.

"Ehem."

Sebuah deheman yang agak keras membuat gadis Amethyst itu kaget, matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memakai topi sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Sang pemuda tersenyum, namun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya. Tangannya terlalu sibuk mencorat-coret sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"Siapa kau? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Hinata, semakin keras.

Sang pemuda menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, lalu menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Maaf, Putri. Hamba hanyalah seorang pedagang buah langganan Raja yang tersesat di istana yang megah ini." Jawabnya, masih dengan senyuman.

Hinata terdiam memperhatikan pemuda yang menurutnya aneh, pakaian yang cukup bagus dan rapi membuatnya tidak seperti tukang buah. Tiba-tiba, tangan sang pemuda terulur memberikan sebuah kertas yang tadi digenggamnya. Hinata menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu dan melihat isinya..

"I-ini..."

"Ya, itu kau, Putri Hinata." Ujar sang pemuda.

Amethystnya menatap tak percaya pada kertas yang ia lihat. Sesosok gadis berambut malam yang tengah tersenyum dengan kimono putih yang menghiasnya.

Itu dirinya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku ini jelek, tidak cantik, tidak ele-"

"Kau cantik, Putri Hinata. Jika dirimu sering tersenyum, kecantikanmu bahkan mengalahkan seluruh wanita di dunia ini." Ujarnya lagi.

Hinata terdiam. Dia mulai mengingat kembali perkataan ayahnya yang sejak ia masih kecil sudah di tanamkan di otaknya. Tidak! Tidak boleh!

"Tapi, kata Ayahanda, Bangsawan dilarang terlalu banyak tersenyum. Aku tidak bsa seperti gambar ini."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar putri Hinata. Raja Hiashi meminta anda untuk seperti itu agar tidak terjadi peperangan." Tutur tukang buah itu.

Hinata menautkan alisnya. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya, karena jika anda sering tersenyum, pasti banyak pangeran di luar sana berlomba-lomba meminang anda, sehingga terciptalah perang. Hahaha.."

Desiran hangat menjalar ke pipi Hinata, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Baru kali ini ia dipuji oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Tersenyumlah, Putri Hinata."

Hinata mencerna perkataan pemuda itu, kemudian menggerakkan otot bibirnya ke atas. Susah, itulah yang ada di otaknya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa tahun ia tidak tersenyum. Namun, ia tetap berusaha, hingga lengkungan menawan itu tercetak di bibir merah mudanya.

"Nah, anda terlihat cantik, Putri Hinata."

"Te-terima kasih."

Baru saja Hinata ingin menanyakan siapa nama pemuda itu, seorang dayang memanggilnya.

"Hinata-sama, anda dipanggil Hiashi-sama."

Hinata melangkah menuju ruangan Ayahnya dengan tergesa. Senyuman manis tak luput dari wajah cantiknya. Ya, ia belajar banyak hari ini. Tersenyum, dengan tersenyum hati menjadi tenang dan bahagia.

"Konnichi wa, Hinata-sama.."

Sapaan demi sapaan lagi-lagi ia terima, tapi kali ini dengan balasan senyuman yang hangat. Hinata tak dapat memungkiri, ia bahagia. Sungguh bahagia.

CKLEK-pintu besar itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah berbincang bersama gadis bersurai yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Ada yang ingin dibicarakan, Ayahanda? Ibunda?"

"Baiklah, langsung intinya saja ya. Ada seorang pangeran yang ingin meminangmu, Hinata."

Hampir saja jantungnya terlonjak keluar, ok, ia benar-benar kaget. Baru saja ada pemuda penjual buah yang mengajarinya tersenyum, dan sekarang sudah ada yang ingin meminangnya.

"Ba-baiklah, Lalu?"

"Dan mereka akan kesini nanti malam."

DEG!

Ok, sekarang ia benar-benar kaget. Ini seperti mimpi. Pangeran? Meminangnya? Malam ini akan menemuinya? Oh tidak..

"Persiapkan dirimu, Hinata. Baiklah, kau boleh keluar." Ujar Hiashi dengan tegas.

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari tempat ayahnya itu.

'Kami-sama, terima kasih..'

.

.

.

Disinilah Hinata, dengan tubuh terbalut gaun putih sejengkal di bawah lutut. Rambutnya setengah disanggul dengan pita kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Satu kata, Cantik.

"Ayo, Hinata-sama."

Hinata menuruni tangga didampingi oleh ibunya dan seorang dayang di kirinya. Ayahnya dan rekannya telah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Minato, ini anakku.."

Seketika Hinata terkejut, ini..

"Halo, Putri Hinata."

Pemuda itu, pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi. Pemuda penjual buah yang mengajarinya tersenyum, kenapa..

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, ingin menikahi putri anda yang cantik ini, Hyuuga-sama."

Tak tertahankan, bulir air mata itu mengalir. Bukan kesedihan melainkan kebahagiaan. Seseorang yang mengajarinya tersenyum sekarang akan ada berada disisinya. Selamanya.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**HUWAAAAA GAJE! Gimana ceritaku kali ini? Aneh? Gak nyambung? Abal? Kependekan? Hm, maaf karena banyak kekurangan.**

**Ok, karena udah sampe sini, tiga kata! Mint to review?;)**


End file.
